


Rainy Days

by Fanty_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Weather, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: Mattsun shuffled under the sheets, slowly rising from the holds of slumber. He cautiously moved his limbs around, careful to not disturb Makki who was sleeping next to him as he tried to regain the feeling in his arms and legs. The first thing he noticed was the slight chill in the air which made him curl deeper into the sheets. The light pitter patter on the window slowly registered through his half-conscious mind. His face scrunched before he blinked himself awake, the blurry world slowly coming back into focus.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So couldn't get a drawing done in time so I did a small drabble for Matsuhana week 2019 day 3 weather. This is not beta'd so if you guys see any errors please let me know. Enjoy the fluff!

Mattsun shuffled under the sheets, slowly rising from the holds of slumber. He cautiously moved his limbs around, careful to not disturb Makki who was sleeping next to him as he tried to regain the feeling in his arms and legs. The first thing he noticed was the slight chill in the air which made him curl deeper into the sheets. The light pitter patter on the window slowly registered through his half-conscious mind. His face scrunched before he blinked himself awake, the blurry world slowly coming back into focus.

He smiled lazily at the first sight that greeted him. Makki’s face was smashed against his pillow, a small stream of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It wasn't the most flattering image of Makki but Mattsun still found it cute and endearing. He shook his head looking over the other male’s shoulder to their alarm clock.

It was only 7:16. For Mattsun this counted as sleeping in. His head dropped back on to the pillow with a groan, knowing he was fully awake but not yet willing to leave the bed. It wasn’t that he was against the concept of sleeping more but he was just wired that way. It was routine. Get up for his morning jog, get back in time to wake Makki so he could cook breakfast while Mattsun showered. Eat together, finish getting ready and be off to their respective routines for the day.

He gave himself a few minutes before his stomach told him to get out of bed. He threw the blankets off, his bare chest instantly met with the bite from the cold air in the room. He got off the bed with a shiver. Rolling himself out, careful to not rouse Makki from his slumber. He grabbed the first shirt he could find on the floor. It fit a bit tight, probably Makki’s but for now it would have to do. He tucked Makki under the blankets, making sure the other would stay warm in their bed before departing in search of food.

He paused when he reached the living room watching as the rain hit hard on their windows. He was glad it was Saturday and neither of them had to be anywhere. They could easily take a lazy day without feeling guilty if they weren't as productive as other days.

Mattsun let out a loud yawn as he turned to the kitchen and made his way to the fridge. He just needed something light to tie him over till Makki woke up, which knowing his boyfriend could be in 2 hours.

He sighed to himself rummaging through everything they had. Most of the stuff in the fridge would need some form of cooking which he was no longer allowed to do under any circumstance. He grumbled wondering if maybe he still had some protein bars in the cabinets. He made a face at that. While they were good pick me ups after workouts, they weren’t necessarily that appetizing either. He sighed, maybe if he got some food out before Makki got up the other would understand his pleas to be fed.

He was too caught up in his own musings that he didn't notice Makki behind him when he stood up. Mattsun jolted when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a soft material brush his arms.

"I thought you were banned from cooking in my kitchen."

Mattsun chuckled, tilting his head to kiss Makki’s temple. He could tell the other was still trying to wake up.

"Morning babe. I swear I’m innocent."

Makki made a halfhearted humming sound. Nothing accusatory and mumbled sleepily "Then care to explain the egg and butter in your hands."

Mattsun shook his head fondly, holding up the two objects "Just getting things ready for you. Now why are you up? I didn't wake you, did I?"

Makki rested his head on Mattson’s back, "My personal heater went missing.

Mattsun hummed turning over to properly hold his boyfriend, "So you only keep me around because of that."

Mattsun could feel a smile form against his neck, "Nah. I keep you for more than that. You're also a good teddy bear. Face it though, you keep me cuz I can cook."

Mattsun chuckled playing in to their usual banter, "You're not wrong. Speaking of, what’s for breakfast?"

Makki laughed in Mattson’s arms. He went silent for a few moments, most likely contemplating breakfast ideas. When Makki didn’t answer after a while Mattsun had to check and make sure his boyfriend didn’t fall asleep standing up. His concern was answered when Makki spoke up.

"It's raining really hard."

Mattsun turned to the window above the sink and hummed, "it is, why?"

"I could make something easy to hold and we can sit on that bench in front of the window."

Mattsun hummed happily very much liking that idea.

"That works. What do you need? I could help.”

Makki pulled away from Mattsun’s arms and stared blankly at him. Mattsun didn’t need Makki to tell him to get out. After all it was part of the agreement and Makki was only trying to prevent a visit from the fire department. Mattsun chuckled in understanding, letting go of Makki and took the blanket with him.

"I know, I know I'll be out of your way then."

"Thanks babe."

Mattsun wandered around to the other side of their bar table and watched as Makki got to work. He noticed how his boyfriend came to life from the groggy zombie-like state he was in only moments ago as he milled around the kitchen.

Makki was a natural born chef and it was always the most magical thing to watch in Mattsun’ s opinion. There was always this look of concentration on Makki’s face, the way he was so attentive of whatever dish he was working on regardless of its complexity. He moved so naturally around the kitchen, it was almost like watching a graceful dance as Makki chopped his ingredients and threw them in a pan. It wasn’t a long wait till Makki was assembling all the ingredients into two tortillas and slid a small plate and a mug of coffee over to Mattsun.

Makki smiled at him, "Order up."

Mattsun watched as Makki gathered his own plate and walked around the bar to the living room. They made their way to the bench next to the window and slowly settled themselves down.

They could feel the slight chill that was coming from the window as they sat their food down on the window sill. Mattsun sat down first, back pressed up against the wall, leaving enough room for Makki to settle between his legs. It took them a little bit to get into comfortable positions and get the blanket draped over them.

They sat in relative silence as they ate their breakfast. Listening to the rain tap against their window. They stayed like that long after breakfast was gone and long finished. Makki had flipped himself over to lie on Mattsun’ s chest both just talking about their friends, and families. Sharing funny memes and posts they should send to Oikawa and Iwaizumi just to annoy them.

They spent close to the whole day like that, wrapped in each other's warmth. At some point Mattsun found Makki fast asleep on his chest again. It always amazed him how easily Makki could find sleep in the most cramped spaces given they were both over six feet and they weren't stretched out properly on the bench.

Mattsun returned his gaze to the window. Watching as the rain created new droplets on the glass and few drops streamed down once they became too heavy. He'd enjoy this moment of calm while he could. Makki was wrapped safely in his arms and resting peacefully, the rain created a serene ambience, and Mattsun planned to indulge in every second of it before they had to return to their usual schedules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr or twitter
> 
> tumblr: [fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [@fantasmicalf](https://twitter.com/FantasmicalF?lang=en)


End file.
